Using the bar graph, what is the positive difference between the number of students at the school with the largest enrollment and the number of students at the school with the smallest enrollment?

[asy]
size(250);
defaultpen(fontsize(9));

fill((0,0)--(40,0)--(40,20)--(0,20)--cycle,lightgray);

draw((0,20)--(0,0)--(40,0));

draw((-0.5,2)--(40,2));
draw((-0.5,4)--(40,4));
draw((-0.5,6)--(40,6));
draw((-0.5,8)--(40,8));
draw((-0.5,10)--(40,10));
draw((-0.5,12)--(40,12));
draw((-0.5,14)--(40,14));
draw((-0.5,16)--(40,16));
draw((-0.5,18)--(40,18));
draw((-0.5,20)--(40,20));

filldraw((2.5,0)--(2.5,12.5)--(7.5,12.5)--(7.5,0)--cycle,lightblue);

draw((10,0)--(10,-0.5));
draw((20,0)--(20,-0.5));
draw((30,0)--(30,-0.5));
draw((40,0)--(40,-0.5));

filldraw((12.5,0)--(12.5,14.3)--(17.5,14.3)--(17.5,0)--cycle,lightblue);
filldraw((22.5,0)--(22.5,19)--(27.5,19)--(27.5,0)--cycle,lightblue);
filldraw((32.5,0)--(32.5,17.2)--(37.5,17.2)--(37.5,0)--cycle,lightblue);

label("0",(-0.5,0),W);
label("200",(-0.5,2),W);
label("400",(-0.5,4),W);
label("600",(-0.5,6),W);
label("800",(-0.5,8),W);
label("1000",(-0.5,10),W);
label("1200",(-0.5,12),W);
label("1400",(-0.5,14),W);
label("1600",(-0.5,16),W);
label("1800",(-0.5,18),W);
label("2000",(-0.5,20),W);

label("Varsity",(5,-2));
label("Northwest",(15,-2));
label("Central",(25,-2));
label("Greenbriar",(35,-2));

label("School",(20,-5), fontsize(11));
label(rotate(90)*"Number of Students",(-7,10), fontsize(11));
label("Total Enrollment",(20,24), fontsize(12));

label("1250",(5,12.5),S);
label("1430",(15,14.3),S);
label("1900",(25,19),S);
label("1720",(35,17.2),S);

[/asy]
Explanation: The largest enrollment is 1900 and the smallest enrollment is 1250.  The positive difference is $1900-1250=\boxed{650}$ students.